Lightweights and Lace
by ScorpioSmile
Summary: She knew that he had gotten drunk but this drunk? He made a move towards her but tripped over his own feet, resulting in him to lurch forward, pinning her between his body and the door. He studied their position and grinned. "I like this."


**I don't even bloody know where this came from… It's all over the place, just try to make sense of it XD**

* * *

Trent and Elliot were glad that he was having fun. He's been working hard in the studio the last couple months and was in desperate need of a break. They figured what better way to unwind than a night out with his buddies, downing a couple drinks and driving around town.

They wanted him to let loose and relax so badly that they made an agreement that the two of them wouldn't get drunk, purely for the sake of keeping an eye on him to make sure that he has fun and stays out of trouble.

Because if he gets into trouble on their watch, _they_ would get into trouble with his _wife_.

Ally had agreed with the two that Austin needed a break. She wanted nothing more than to take him out and treat him to some pancakes from iHop and have a Zaliens move marathon to give him that much needed break but unfortunately, she couldn't do that since she had some last minute song-writing to finish up.

So since she opted to lock herself in their music room for the day, she figured that it would be nice for her husband to go out instead of watching her jot down lyrics and glide her fingers across the keys of their piano.

Not that he would have had a problem with that. He's told her many times how much he enjoys watching her get lost in her own little world. On many occasions, he even joins her in that little world and the both of them will write the song together.

Upon suggesting that they do just that, Ally refused and ushered him into the bathroom, telling him that she'll be fine and that he should go out for some much needed time with his friends.

Elliot's car pulled up into their driveway and she pressed a lingering kiss to Austin's lips, one that he attempted to linger a little longer by pulling her flush against him.

Against her lips, he again offered his suggestion to stay and help her with her song to which she refused with a smile, pulling away from him.

"I'll be fine. Go have fun," She had said. "Not too much fun though."

He smirked at her playful warning glare and reached down to her butt. He kissed her again and squeezed. "Oh, believe me, I'm gonna have more fun when I get back home."

She laughed and smacked him on the chest before sending him off with one more kiss.

He did indeed have fun. Before heading to their favourite club, the three friends drove around town, blasting music in the car where they stuck their heads out the windows and whooped and hollered like a group of teenagers when they were in fact twenty something men.

They pulled off at the beach, tossed around a football and at some point; even joined a group that was engaged in a game of volleyball. Afterwards; they drove around again until 17:45 for their last stop.

Blaze, a club that they frequented quite a bit during their years at Marino High, thanks to fake IDs… Seven years have passed since their senior year and their relationship with the beloved club is still going strong.

Upon getting there, the three picked a booth in clear view of the dance floor and the bar, opting to relax for a while given their full day.

However, this was Trent and Elliot and the relaxation didn't last long for them. They were still as girl crazy as they were during their teenage years. Trent moved out of the booth to dance with a pretty red-head while Elliot made his way to the bar, immediately flirting up the blonde bartender.

Austin chuckled and shook his head at the two, taking in the sight of the club that he could manoeuvre through no problem with his eyes closed. Sitting there at the booth, he was subjected to quite a few gazes and flirtatious gestures thrown his way.

He shot back a few smiles and head nods but nothing to actually entertain the idea that he wanted company.

After a few more minutes of gazing around, Austin decided that he could only enjoy the atmosphere of his favourite club so much from a booth. So with a quick text to Ally, checking up and letting her know that he'll see her later, he got up and headed to the bar.

…And stayed there for close to an hour.

Trent had joined him at the bar and the two engaged themselves in downing shot after shot. Staying true to his agreement with Elliot, Trent didn't go overboard and stopped after a few shots, content with just the slight buzz that would be gone in a few minutes.

He could hold his liquor like a champ.

Not Austin though…

After the shots, Austin ordered a martini. That martini turned into two, then to three, then to four, you get the gist.

The two moved away from the bar for a while and ran into Dez and Carrie. The happy couple were also out for a fun night. Elliot met up with them on the dance floor where they all let loose and moved to the beat.

Austin, even though he was stumbling in his movements, still managed to twirl a laughing Carrie perfectly into Dez's arms before heading back to the bar where he again spent close to an hour, watching the clubbers, downing a drink, and once in a while heading out and hanging off one of his friends when he located them while laughing away before again taking his place at the bar.

It was safe to say that he was more than a little drunk off his rockstar ass.

He looked around dazedly for a few moments before pulling out his phone from his back pocket and unlocking it, clicking on the texting app.

 _To Ally_

 _Hiiiiii babyyy_ He texted, followed by about five kissy face emojis.

The reply came a minute later.

 _From Ally_

… _.Hey, sweetie… You having fun?_

Given his drunken state, Austin didn't take too much notice into the many dots in his wife's text, signalling that she knew he was drunk. He was extremely affectionate but he wasn't the type of guy to use that many emojis in one text.

 _To Ally_

 _Yus I am!? Dez and Carriw here 2!_

At home, Ally opened up the text and shook her head, laughing at what she read. His grammar always took a turn for the worse when he texted under the influence. While she was extremely glad that he was enjoying himself, she also couldn't help but be a little concerned.

Austin wasn't the best at handling his liquor. He was a complete lightweight and she worried that he could do something stupid or hurt himself.

She also briefly mulled over the fact that a lot of women could attempt to get lucky with him and take advantage of his state. She quickly erased that thought from her head and decided to trust Trent and Elliot who promised to keep an eye on him if he got drunk.

Obviously from his texts; he had indeed gotten drunk.

She sent him a reply.

 _To Austin_

 _That's great! Tell them I said hi_

In reply, Austin sent Ally a thumbs up emoji and slipped his phone back into his pocket, his eyes landing on his empty martini glass. He grinned and picked up the objects inside it.

"Yooo, Trent, look."

At the sound of his friend's slurry and muffled voice, Trent turned around and took in the sight of Austin with two olive picks wedged underneath his lips, pressing against where his canines were situated.

"'M a walrusss," Austin drawled and curled his lips up in a goofy smile. The action caused the metallic picks to fall from his mouth and onto the club floor. Austin looked down at the fallen objects and knitted his eyebrows in a frown.

"My teeth," He pouted and made a move to pick his 'teeth' up. Trent rolled his eyes and stopped him from bending down, knowing full well that he would just end up losing his balance and face planting the floor.

He propped the blonde against the bar counter and signalled for another martini.

Austin, even in his daze, caught the action and shook his head while waving a finger. "Don' want 'nymore. I'm good."

"Nonsense," Elliot said. He appeared next to Austin and patted him on the back. "You're here to have fun, buddy. Make the most of it."

Austin turned and rested both hands on Elliot's shoulders, squinting his eyes. "I've already had, ummm, mm, I had.. uh," He retracted one hand from Elliot's shoulder and counted his fingers several times, waving them up and down before shaking his head. "A _lot_ ," he finished.

Trent and Elliot laughed.

"And doesn't it feel good?" Trent asked.

Austin turned to him and almost lost his balance from the movement but propped himself back on the counter. His eyes were unfocused and a dazed grin rested on his lips.

"Feelz awesome!" He exclaimed.

"Exactly, that's what tonight's about," Elliot said.

The martini that Trent ordered for Austin arrived but the blond shook his head again.

"You have it," He slurred and shoved the drink into Elliot's hands who shoved it right back.

"One more won't hurt. Go for it."

Austin stared at the drink for no more than two seconds before shrugging and taking it from his friend.

"I want more olives," He stated.

"Comin' right up," Trent said and turned away to signal the pretty bartender that Elliot had been flirting up.

Once the small bowl of olives was placed on the counter in front of Austin, Trent and Elliot headed back to the dance floor, leaving Austin to his own devices.

As he munched on the olives, his mind wandered back to his wife all alone in their big house. With a goofy smirk and unsteady movements, he pushed himself off the bar and once again slipped his phone out of his back pocket.

 _To Ally_

 _Ally wat are u wearing_

From her seat on the piano bench, Ally blushed at her husband's message, the turn in conversation making her bite her lip and shake her head.

 _To Austin_

 _You can find out for yourself once you get home, big guy_

She followed up her message with a winking emoji, knowing full well that it wouldn't really do much but tease him. Once he got home, he's definitely going to just pass out the moment his head hits the pillow. He's not gonna have the energy for anything else…

Austin read the text and groaned before returning his phone back to his pocket, moving away from the bar.

"Where you goin'?" Trent called after him when he saw the blond swaying past him.

Without turning around, Austin raised his arm and picked up his pinky finger, signalling that he was headed to the bathroom.

Elliot came up next to Trent and the two watched him go and shook their heads as they realised that he was so out of it that he was heading in the wrong direction.

Elliot handed his drink to Trent and said, "I'll go with him."

"Good idea. Think we should get him home afterwards."

* * *

"Where the fuck is all my gum?"

Trent looked at Austin in the backseat of the car and snorted out a laugh.

"In Austin's mouth," He answered Elliot who knitted his brows and glanced in his rear-view mirror at Austin.

The blond was twirling the pack of gum in his hands, stuffing one by one into his mouth while humming lazily.

"Dude! I just bought that!"

Austin shoved the last piece in his mouth and waved the wrapping around.

"Yooou gotta get s'more," He slurred with his mouth full.

Trent laughed and Elliot shook his head as he drove towards the Moon house.

During the course of the ride back home, Austin had rolled down the window, sticking his tongue out like a dog, enjoying the cool air whipping through his hair. The spearmint gum had obviously fallen out of his mouth when he did this and he leaned back into the car, resting against the leather seats.

"They jumped out," He mumbled.

"They?" Elliot asked.

"The gum babies."

"Gum babies," Trent snorted. "At least you'll have minty breath when you kiss Ally."

At the mention of his wife, Austin perked up and smiled dazedly before busting out one of Ally's songs.

"Ally's gonna kill us for bringing him home like this," Elliot said over Austin's singing.

Trent laughed. "Nah, she wanted him to have fun and he did. I'm sure it'll be fine," He assured.

Elliot finally pulled into Austin and Ally's driveway and honked the horn.

Ally made her way out in a pink silk night gown, holding her arms close to herself in order to have some sort of safety from the chilly night air.

Elliot waved at Ally from the driver seat while Trent hopped out and opened the back door for the still singing blond. He had been leaning against the door so he tumbled out in a heap once the door was opened.

"Shit," Trent said and Ally raised her brows, watching as Trent picked up a groaning Austin who squinted when he saw her.

He grinned goofily after a few moments and grabbed Trent's collar, bringing his ear in level with his mouth.

"Look a'her. She's fucking gorgeous," He attempted to whisper, only to have it come out in a loud and uneven voice.

Ally shook her head and blushed at his words.

Elliot laughed from the driver's seat and Trent chuckled, nodding his head in agreement. "That she is, now come on, lightweight."

"I'll show you lightweight," Austin mumbled bitterly and allowed Trent to walk him over to Ally.

Upon getting to her, he pushed away from Trent and dropped to his knees, taking Ally by surprise and wrapping his arms around her waist, burying his face into her stomach.

"Austin!" Ally exclaimed.

He looked up at her, face still pressed against her stomach. "I missed you, baby."

Trent grinned and gave Ally a playful salute. "We'll get going now."

After heaving Austin off the ground and giving one more wave to Trent and Elliot, Ally locked the door behind her and turned around to see Austin leaning against the wall.

She knew that he had gotten drunk but _this_ drunk? He looked about ready to die.

His hair was dishevelled, his pupils were dilated, eyes unfocused and a dazed smile seemed to have etched itself on his face.

He made a move towards her but tripped over his own feet, resulting in him to lurch forward, pinning her between his body and the door.

She gasped and steadied him with her hands on his firm chest while he somehow managed to process that he needed to throw his arms out to catch himself on the wall to avoid crushing her with his weight.

He studied their position and grinned. "I like this," He growled and swooped down to kiss her slender neck.

She moaned at the familiar feeling but gently pushed him off after a few seconds. He pouted and she lightly smiled, shaking her head.

"Go to bed."

He gazed at her and wrapped his arms around her petite body. "You mad at me?" He asked and she shook her head, cupping the side of his face.

"No, why would I be mad? You had a full day. I just want you to get some rest," She assured.

"Mm'kay," He mumbled. "You gonna join me, right?" He asked dazedly and she giggled, leaning up to kiss his lips.

"Of course," She mumbled into the kiss before pulling away. "I'm just gonna get some water first."

He nodded and pulled away from her, carefully making his way up the stairs while she headed to the kitchen.

She knows that she should be glad that he had a good day. It's just that she can't shake the feeling that he could have done something stupid while in that state. He could have hurt himself, he could have gotten into a fight, he could have followed some woman out of the club-

She shakes her head, throwing out those thoughts.

She always had the thought of Austin never going for a girl like her, all through their years of dating, she had been nervous and scared that he would leave her for another girl. That obviously never happened, seeing as how they are now married and living together.

She gulps down her glass of water and again shakes her head at herself for having such thoughts, knowing that she had always been a worrier when it came to her and Austin's relationship when she never really needed to worry in the first place.

She headed upstairs and found Austin sitting cross-legged on their bed, his upper half bare while a pair of black basketball shorts adorned his lower half.

He had come upstairs and practically washed most of the alcohol away from his senses at the bathroom sink before stripping out of his clothes from today and swapping them for his basketball shorts.

He realized that he may have caused Ally to worry after seeing his state, which is why he looked up at her cautiously from his perch on their bed when she entered the room. He supposed that he deserved whatever guilt would be bestowed upon him so he looked at her from beneath his lashes, waiting for her to speak.

However, she didn't look upset. Rather; she smiled shyly at him and crawled into his lap. He welcomed her right away, wrapping his arms around her body and stretching his legs out in front of him while hers wrapped around his torso.

His voice and sense now a bit clearer, he gazed into her eyes lovingly and said, "I'm sorry, Ally. I didn't mean to go overboard tonight."

She shook her head and ran her fingers through his soft hair. "As long as you had fun, I don't care."

He smirked and jokingly said, "I promise that I didn't have _too_ much fun though."

She laughed at the reference to their earlier conversation. "I would hope not. I don't want anyone else near all this," She purred and ran a hand up and down his toned abs, stopping to linger on his chest.

He growled and leaned forward to nip on her ear. "Possessive little thing, aren't you?"

"You have no idea," She panted in reply.

"Mmm," Austin hummed and brought his lips to hers. She cupped the sides of his neck, parting her lips when his tongue probed for entry. He swallowed her moans and groaned when she nipped on his lower lip, sucking on it when he nipped back.

His hands rove up and down her thighs and he moaned at the feel of her smooth skin, the robe that she was wearing having ridden up, given her position on his lap.

She pushed herself closer to him and tugged on his hair as their tongues duelled, both wanting to achieve dominance.

Austin suddenly remembered something and he pulled back slightly. "I'd like an answer now."

"What answer?" Ally asked breathlessly.

He smirked and snuck a hand up her robe, toying with what felt like lace underneath.

He bit back a moan.

"What are you wearing?"

She bit her lip and grinned, pulling his hand out from underneath her robe and placing it on her full chest. His breath hitched at the delicious feel of her and she pressed herself further onto his strong hand, guiding him to the string that held the gown together.

She leaned close to his face and purred into his ear.

"I told you that you can find out for yourself…" She trailed off and snuck her own hand down towards the bulge in his shorts.

"…big guy," She finished and cupped him firmly, eliciting a hiss from him.

"Fuck," He said and roughly rid her of the gown, confirming his suspicions of a sexy pair of lace lingerie.

He groaned at the sight and rolled them over, supporting his weight above her on his forearms. She pulled his face down and connected their lips, resuming the duel. Her lacy set went flying to the floor in a matter of minutes, followed quickly by his shorts.

He knew that he was going to suffer a terrible hangover tomorrow.

But right now, with Ally tugging on his hair, moaning into his mouth and sucking on his tongue; he didn't really give a damn. This was the best fucking way to end his full day.

* * *

 **Tell me what ya'll thought of that.. Was just floating around in my head, had to type it out and publish it so… Yeah.**

 **Keep an eye out for an update on Blood Moon. Don't know when it'll happen but it will happen.**

 **It's fuckin 12:50AM. I'm so tired.**

 **Let me know whether you guys liked this or not. I'm gonna head to bed. Sleeptight.**

 **Love you guys.**

 **PEACE.**


End file.
